


the green monster

by loveyouall15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouall15/pseuds/loveyouall15
Summary: A day at the beach, what can go wrong ?





	the green monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I'll try to improve. English is not my mother language so sorry if there are any mistakes

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. Actually, the only reason he said yes was because the prospect of watching his really attractive, really hot boyfriend, walking around semi-naked with water dripping down his sculpted abs seemed very appealing. So yeah, that's basically why he agreed to come to the beach, even though he can't swim and hates sea with passion. Beside that, Liam used his puppy eyes on him and promised a reward as soon as they return home. And now he is really looking foward to that moment , given the fact that some whore is flirting with HIS boyfriend . Call him a hormonal, jealous teenager but that bitch has been caressing Liam's forearm for 12 minutes now, not that he is keeping count. And Zayn gets her, he knows that his boyfriend his oh-so-good-looking and too kind to even think about telling that girl to fuck off, so he feels like it's his duty to intervene. This is why he is marching towards them and entering in the water mid- thigh. He then aims straight for Liam, putting a hand on his crotch and attaching their lips together without giving him a chance to speak. Liam grunts, surpised but doesn't do anything to stop him, so Zayn continues to snog him, glaring at that bitch for good measure. The girl coughts awkwardly, giving them a weird look, before she scurres away with an " I'll leave you to it ". Once they detach from each other Liam raises an eyebrow at him "Babe?" "Yeah?" He answers with the most innocent expression he can come up with , looking at his boyfriend through his long eyelashes. "What was that ?" "I...um, it's just that, you know, she was all over you and..." He trails off, looking at the ground, ashamed of his previous actions. Liam looks at his boyfriend with a smug expression, saying " Were you jealous, Zaynie ?" "Oh, shut up. She was bothering you, wasn't she ? I did you a favor, you should be thanking me instead of being annoying". "Zee, you scarred that girl!" " So ? " " God you're terrible. You are a green little monster " "But you love me ? " " Yeah I love you and you are MY green little monster " said Liam, leaning his to kiss his possessive boyfriend once more.


End file.
